


The Deliveryman

by paikai098



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Dubious Consent, Exile, Grey Harry Potter, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Use of Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), M/M, Muggle Draco Malfoy, Naive Draco Malfoy, No Incest, Non-Consensual Touching, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Exile, Snakes, Squib Draco Malfoy, Stalker Harry, Stalking, Wandless Draco Malfoy, Wandless Magic, no wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: After the trials took place, Harry exiled himself to the Muggle world. He was tired of all the magic drama and attention he got in the wizarding society. But the main reason was he was looking for Draco Malfoy, he missed his face from the last time he saw him and fate was on his side when he meets him after almost two and a half years into his exile.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The Deliveryman

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that I'm flashing that this is a bit dark. Has non con and I'm not guilty. Please proceed with caution. 
> 
> Also, I took two days to complete this which is an achievement! Huzzah!  
> Planning to make a second chapter but idk ..

It wasn't as if Harry didn't like his job. He'd exiled himself from the wizarding world and only went there every six months to meet Ron and Hermione. When he was asked to stay a few days more, he'd smile and say that he had job to do. They didn't know what he did, and he didn't want them to know. It wasn't a reputed work but it was important for other people. And it paid enough along with his frequent bartending at the seven star hotels and fancy bars and clubs. He was able to own a small flat and a bike. He still owned the bike Sirius had left him, but that held too many memories and it would be too fancy to show off to muggles. Memories were one of the reasons he had left the wizarding world. Too much had happened, too fast. Too many had died and he couldn't cope with it. He was left too much money from people he hadn't even met as a form of inheritance and he didn't know what to do with them. He'd spend it on clothes, simple yet high branded clothes. The ministry had become biased towards the people who had supported Voldemort and that was another thing he couldn't handle. He had fought against prejudice, yet now here they were, prejudicing again. Hermione had tried explaining to him, that people needed someone to target always and now it was the purebloods' turn. Ron had paled at that and ran out of the room in anger, but Hermione was with her say. All the deatheaters were sent to Azkban, and those who didn't- their wands were snapped. All of them had ran away to other countries, finding their wizarding roots over there. Lucius Malfoy was sent to Azkban, Narcissa Malfoy was escorted to her French villa in Nice- she was practically a vegetable now, her mind had blown with extreme trauma ; and Draco Malfoy's wand was snapped and he was ordered to live in Muggle world. That was a punishment enough for him, he had cried and wailed in front of the judges and pleaded them to be with his mother and he'd be happy to live like a squib in the wizarding world. But they didn't want to make him happy. They wanted him punished, they wanted him to suffer. And how better for him to suffer but amongst muggles. Harry had been there during his trial, sitting on the second row, and he had seen him crying and wailing. 

That was the main reason he had exiled himself to Muggle world. Two months after Draco was dropped off to the Muggle part of London, Harry had decided that he would too go there. Maybe Hermione was true when she'd said that he had an obsession with Draco Malfoy. He now guesses that it had turned to fascination. Every time he saw a blonde shock of hair in the crowd he would run after that person, but they weren't him. They weren't even close to him. The hair might either be too dark, too light. Their nose would be too plump or too long. They just weren't him. Like that he'd spent three years, two months and five days in Muggle world. He fucked quite enough for his body to keep in balance but he realised that it was always with blonde haired, sharp nosed, pale boys and girls. 

It wasn't as if Harry didn't like his job, but on this particular moment he loved it. And he was thankful for it. A Daniël Noir had placed for an order and he was delivering it. What he didn't expect was to find Draco Malfoy, dressed in a loose blue vest and white shorts, his forehead covered in sweat, when he knocked on the door. Grey eyes widened too, as Harry's own did. "Malfoy?" He whispered, the package in his arms almost dropping. Malfoy blinked at him rapidly, his heated cheeks paling. 

"Potter?" Grey eyes looked at the box in his hands. "You're - you're a deliveryman?" 

Harry didn't answer for a few moment, just looking at those deep pools of silver. When he was called again, he neutralised. He gave him a happy grin. "yes, I am, Malfoy... Uh I mean Mr Noir." 

Malfoy rolled his eyes, waving his hand lightly. "call me Daniël, please." Harry found it hard to pronounce, but when he did he saw the grey eyes light up in amusement. 

"Can I stick to Draco?" Malfoy shrugged at him. He pointed at the box in his hands. Harry flustered before handing it over to him. 

"Pet food?" Harry called out when he saw Malfoy hold his door with other hand. "I hope it's not an owl." Malfoy rolled his eyes before he shifted to the side and in his view came a white snake in a large glass beaker on a shaky wooden stool. He grinned before sighing, it would be a normal sigh for others but the snake knew he was saying a greeting. The snake hissed, making Malfoy turn to face it and Harry could see a long pale neck covered in sweat and the hair at his nape damp too. Something rang from inside the flat and Malfoy turned back to face him. 

"Uh... Nice meeting you Potter. But I've to go now." 

"Work?" Harry asked hurriedly. He managed to get an urgent nod and a quick smile before the door slammed on his face. He grinned when he took out the notepad from behind his back.

Harry came back to the flat that same night. Malfoy had opened the door with a frown and a still heated cheeks, but this time his eyes were a bit hazy. He looked tipsy. "Potter?" He drawled out in the same manner he used to pronounce in school. "What are you doing here?" 

Harry took out the notepad from behind his back, and held it out to him. "You forgot to sign in the afternoon." Malfoy bit his lip with his teeth and blinked rapidly and muttered a few 'sorry's. Harry smiled at him. Malfoy looked to the side and then behind the door. 

"Um ... I can't find any-" 

Harry provided him. "here. A pen." He held out a black pen. It was expensive, fountain head, and never let other customers touch it, but Malfoy was different. He needed special treatment. 

Malfoy inspected it. "looks posh for a deliveryman. Got it as a gift from someone?" Harry nodded his head as a lie. "I get those too. They don't last long though. These business pens." Malfoy took the pen and the pad, bringing it close to his before signing an elegant 'D. Noir'. He leaned on to the door when he handed those back. 

Harry didn't want to leave then. "How are you, Malfoy?" He was about to reply when a loud voice of a man called from inside. "Dan!" He straightened, holding the door. 

"That is all, right? Thanks, Potter." He said quickly before slamming the door on his face, again. Harry sighed as he put is head on the door gently. 

Two days passed. Harry found out where Malfoy worked. He had two jobs, one in the morning and one in the afternoon to evening. He worked as a cashier in the first and as a waiter in the other one, in a family restaurant. A lot of office goers would drop by the time and he saw that he got a lot of tips from them. And that had irked something inside of Harry. 

The next day he knocked on the door again, carrying a huge parcel this time. Malfoy opened the door this time a yellow vest and orange boxers. "You have a parcel." He looked at the box with narrowed eyes. 

"I didn't order anything." Harry frowned before looking at the label. 

"It has your address." Silver eyes looked at it, before shaking his head. 

"I didn't order it though." 

Harry tilted his mouth, screwing his lips. "uh... Okay then. I'll recheck it through HO." The pale head nodded, and Harry saw sweat on his forehead again. "Are you okay? You're always sweating." 

Malfoy snorted. "It's just my air conditioner. It's not working." Harry would have said that he could repair it with a swish of his wand, but then he remembered that the wand was snapped. "I've opened the windows but June's a bit hot." He nodded his head. 

"I could help. I know a bit of electronic stuff." Of course Harry could use his wand, but he wanted more time. Wanted an excuse. And Malfoy probably didn't know that the wand could be used on Muggle electronics as well. And he shouldn't be knowing that as well. He saw pink lips getting bitten infront of him. 

"I don't know. I don't think I can afford." 

"Oh it's fine." Harry chuckled. "you don't need to pay me for that. I'm not an actual electrician." Malfoy nodded his head. He looked around awkwardly. "I'll come tomorrow." Malfoy nodded his head before slamming the door on his face. Again. 

The lips, the teeth, the sweat, the long neck, the longing he held for him, the amount of time he spent in search for him- that did something for Harry. The box dropped from his hold, and he unzipped his trousers grabbing hold of his length and letting out a silent groan. 

The next evening when he knocked on the door, Malfoy was tensed. He wore a white shirt and white boxers, and was damp by his hair. Harry entered uninvited, though he doubted Malfoy noticed that. "what is it?" Malfoy shook his head, but his shoulders were stiff. He risked to grab at the slim shoulders. "Malfoy?" When he didn't reply. "Draco?" Malfoy shivered unlikely cause of the heat. 

"I don't know how to say this." Harry motioned him to continue. "This morning, and there was semen on my door." 

"What?" 

"Yes. There was dried white stuff and I thought it might be some paint, but it was cum." 

"It might be an accident." 

"There was a lot of it. Like someone wanked off on my door. It was disgusting. I had a friend clean it up for me. I swear if I could just scourgify-" he stopped himself. 

Harry gave his shoulder a comfortable squeeze. "Do you want me to?" 

Malfoy nodded his head, but then his eyes widened. "but the code!" 

"I'll make sure no one's looking." 

There was gratefulness in silver eyes and he nodded his head eagerly. "let's see that A/C, shall we?" Malfoy took him to the back of the room. It was a small flat, smaller than what Harry lived in, but it quite an area for a single person. But Malfoy didn't leave it spacious. There were wide furniture, potted plants, huge paintings, and a glass cupboard filled with books. They were all of literature, he could make out a few wizarding books as well but they were shifted to the dark corners. He saw the white snake as well and greeted it making sure Malfoy didn't know. The snake hissed loudly though and Malfoy rushed to it. "what's it Salazar? Hungry again?" Salazar didn't reply, and went back to sleep. 

"Salazar?" Harry snorted. 

"Um- yeah. I always have the need to still be connected to wizarding world." Harry could see that on the plants itself. They weren't the one discovered by the muggles yet, but were famous in magical side. They felt more alive, more moving. They were quite expensive, he didn't know how Malfoy even managed to acquire them. Malfoy pointed to the A/C and Harry moved forward to inspect it. He removed the case and looked inside. 

"Is it bad?" 

"No- just clogged and..." Harry prodded around before denting the gauge with wandless magic. "the gauge is dented." 

"How long would it take for it to get alright?" 

"A few hours. Maybe a couple of days." 

"Oh." Malfoy left him after that. In two hours he worked, Harry felt him sitting on his white couch with a book, then a few stand ups for the stove, a few rounds to the loo and then again on the couch with a magazine. 

"I'll come tomorrow then?" 

"Tomorrow?" Malfoy had put his magazine, looking at him with wide eyes. "it's that bad?" 

"No. It's just large. So I'll come tomorrow too." 

"Can't you just finish it now?" Harry sensed a bit of command in it, it was refreshing. But Malfoy stopped himself. "I mean- is it okay to finish it now?" 

"I've to go somewhere, Draco. Um ... Can I call you Draco?" Malfoy looked at him with narrow eyes before shrugging. "okay, Draco. I'm visiting Hermione and Ron." 

"Granger and Weasley?" Harry nodded his head with a grin as he packed his tools. "wizarding world?" 

"Yup. I go over there every six months or so." 

"They pushed you out too?" There was wonder in his voice. 

"No. I just took a break you can say. I grew up as a Muggle actually, till I was 11 and then in betweens." 

"You don't feel, abnormal or Left out or incomplete?" Harry shook his head. Malfoy sighed. 

"Why would you do that?" 

Because I wanted to meet you. I wanted to see your face. Screwed up like what it was during your trial. I want to see it again and again. Harry wanted to say that. "I told you. I wanted the break from all that complicated stuff. I was tired of fame, of name, photographs taken, being put on a pedestal. Being here, life's easy." 

"For you probably." Draco mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear. " Potter. May I ask a favour?" 

"Sure." Harry stood up, holding his tool kit in his hand. 

"Would you please find out how my mother is faring? Only owls can reach her, posts can't. I don't know how she is and it's been more than two years. Would you please? It would mean a lot to me. I know we weren't best of friends in school, not even friends. But if you feel even a bit of emotion for me, may you do this for me." 

Harry wanted to say that he would find out how everyone in wizarding world is doing, if Draco begged like that. He smiled at the pale man and nodded his head. He didn't say anything and went for the door. He was given a small short smile before the door closed. Harry took the steps to the staircase, putting his box lightly by the railing, came back to the door. His length throbbed wildly, he could hear silent chirps of cricket and a faint noise of jazz which Draco or his neighbours were probably playing. He unzipped his trousers, gripping his length and rolled his eyes. He could see the pleading face of Draco behind his eyelids, the long column of his pale neck, the slight redness on his cheeks. He pulled his length back few times and he came onto the wooden door, and it was too much than the previous day. The letter window was covered completely with thickness and a few long streams drooled down to touch the plastic doormat saying 'Warm Welcome'. 

Harry held a huge plant, a thick book and his tool kit when he knocked on the door next day morning. He could still see the artwork he had created last night, all dried up and crusting. He grinned before knocking on the door couple of times. When the door didn't open, he casted alhomara and pushed the door with his feet and entered. He saw the snake in his bowl and hissed a 'hello, Salazar' to him and the snake nodded at him. "Draco?" He went further in and saw Draco sitting on the couch his knees held by his arms tightly. He looked frightened. "Draco?" Harry put the plant, the book and his kit on the floor, couch and table, before kneeling in front of him. "Draco? Are you okay?" Draco shook his head, his eyes wide. "on your door, is that...?" Harry left the question implied, concern etching on his face. He placed a gentle hand on a narrow shoulder and he realised Draco hadn't changed since yesterday. Draco sniffed before shaking. Harry gasped and then took him into his arms, feeling the small head hid into his chest. 

"Wh-why would someone do that? I knew muggles were uncouth, but this just crosses the limits. If I were in magical side, no one would do this. No wizard is ever so disgusting. I'm tired of living here. Amongst these degenerates." Draco was seething by the end, shaking with fury now. "I wish I could just go back." Harry leaned back holding the fair face in his hands. 

"It'll be fine Draco. If there's anything I could do, maybe I can stay the night over here-" 

Draco shook his head. "It's fine. I asked my one of my friends to stay with me. He's Muggle, but I think he's aware about magic. He hides it." 

Harry let his hands fall, when Draco moved back to his space. His hands were in a tight fist. "oh." He forced a smile on his face. "That's good to hear." He looked at the book. "I got somethings for you." He picked up the book, giving it to Draco before moving to the plant. Harry wanted Draco to appreciate it, he better. He had spent around 30 galleons on the book and more than 70 on the plant. With 50, he could comfortably spent a month of his life on diagon alley, having lavish expenditures every week. 

Draco's mouth was agape when he held the book in his hand. "It's a magical book. About creatures of all types and even a few charms!" His eyes held a small twinkle, when he saw the pot. "hybrid of silver nightshade and moon's breath?" He stood up to hold it. "this must have cost a lot!" His long fingers caressed the unfurled petals. Another person might have said he couldn't accept it, only Malfoy who'd take a gift without a word of thanks. Harry knew of this, Harry didn't mind it. 

"About your mother-" Harry started. Draco looked at him with expected eyes. "she's the same as before. A healer comes every other morning to check on her and a squib woman, she works in some nearby church, she takes care of her. She's fine, other than that." Harry didn't tell him that Narcissa was on the cusp of death, but for a while this might last. He picked up his kit and moved to the A/C without any say. 

"Potter." Draco said to him around half an hour into his work. "could you scourgify-?" Harry nodded his head. "I'll be in the washroom then." Draco left him at that. He performed the spell on the door, before performing one on the device and attached the frame. He then prodded at the ends with a screwdriver. There was a click of door, he turned his head to see and saw Draco in a white towel, which was wrapped dangerously low around his waist. One pull and it would drop. He seemed quite comfortable with his condition, did he also appear in towels when there were visitors in his house? Did he also placed himself almost into somebody's lap if they even touched him a little? Did everyone fantasise about him like he did? To see that face of his, which he made two years ago? His grip on the screwdriver tightened and Harry was sure he would break the plastic if he didn't loosen his hold. He gulped. 

"Is it done now?" Draco came close, standing beside Harry to look at the machine. Harry inhaled deeply, smelling apples and citrus with a strong hint of vanilla. It smelled expensive. His skin was damp and his hair was wet, few droplets rolling down to his back and chest. 

Harry nodded his head. "It's done. If there's anything wrong with it. Just call me." He took out his card with his name and number on it, handing it to him. "call me, anytime you want." He came in closer, just one inch more and their hips would meet, and bent a bit down. He could make out a twinge of pink on his face, probably because of the steam. "anytime." He whispered, leaning back to turn on the switch. Hot air blasted out, before gentle coolness with came out. Draco sighed happily. "I'll be going. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" 

"Yeah." He smiled. "my friend is coming. He'll probably arrive any minute now." Harry smiled and let himself out. He stood by the entrance of the building for a hour and saw a tall brunette enter. He walked a few steps towards the nearby tree and saw the man enter Draco's flat. He whispered under his breath, wandless magic tingling through his fingers and his green eyes shone with 'imperius'. 

He then went to a cafe and ordered a latte and a vanilla cupcake. He had had his first coffee after he left wizarding world in the same cafe. It was the smell which had drawn him in, but after that he had never come to this place. Only if he had continued coming here, he would have had chance to see his old schoolmate much quicker. Probably in few weeks. Nevertheless, he had found him and he didn't plan to lose him. Ever again. It was evening by then and got up leaving a few extra notes on the table. He reached the tree and he could make out Draco's flat easily from there. 

He said something in his mind and grinned when he saw the brunette leave from the door and walk down to a nearby store. He got a red bottle from there and then a few small silver packets, smoked a cigarette and then moved back to the flat. He didn't knock though. He pulled down his trousers to his ankles and grabbed his half hard prick and then jerking it in a fast motion. He banged his head on the door as he moaned, Harry could hear it from where he was standing, and then the door opened in a hesitant motion. Harry saw Draco gasp, his grey eyes widened. His mouth then screwed up as he pulled a few curses, before punching the man straight on his jaw, but the man didn't stop jerking and didn't even falter from the punch. Instead he grinned wildly and Draco took a step back before rushing in and closing the door with a loud bang. 

Harry had to wait for two minutes as his phone rang. He picked it up after five rings. He greeted only to meet Draco's frantic voice, which made him grin. "Potter! Can you please come here?! The pervert, the one who- on the door. He's outside right now! Please." Harry replied with a quick okay and then walked in leisurely till he reached the floor. He looked at the man, still jerking and his head thrown back. Harry casted the finite spell as soon as he was about to cum, the semen staining the floor. The man looked confused, his eyes widening when he saw his hand on his dick. Harry ran forward and punched his on his jaw. He fell with a groan. Harry kicked him on his chest and face repeatedly, until he was bloody and on the verge of passing out. 

Harry wiped the blood from his hand on his shirt and then knocked on the door. "Draco? It's Harry. You can open the door now." The very next second the door opened, showing a shivering Draco. Grey eyes were filled with fear and pooling with tears, only to stop them from not flowing down. Harry held the small shoulders in his grip. "He's still here." Draco looked past him to see his friend in a bloody mess. 

"Mathew! How could you? I thought you were my closest of friends!" 

The man, Mathew, groaned as he tried to sit up. "Dan, please." He said in a deep hoarse voice. "I didn't do it." 

"The fuck do you mean?!" Draco yelled. 

"I swear Draco. It wasn't me. I- I didn't even know what I was doing. Like I was hyp-" 

"Shut up!" Draco was panting with fear and anger. "get out. Before I call the police on you. You were my friend, so I'm not. For Lord's sake get out!" 

Harry grabbed his arms, pulled him in and shut the door behind him. He could hear the hissing of Salazar at him and he grinned back at it when Draco wasn't looking. He sat him on his couch, sitting beside him. "Draco?" 

"I can't believe it!" Draco was snapping. "Mathew. Out of all the people. I can't believe a friend, I have known for so long, would do something. Then Why? I thought a few muggles were nice. But,now I know. Each and every one of them is a bastard. Fucking uncouth mongrels! I thought I could live here, with a few in my company. If he liked me, he should have told me. I would have helped him, cure him from his homosexuality. But he had be a bastard son of fag and do such." Harry turned to Harry with big eyes. "he laughed! He fucking laughed on me face when I punched. Like he wanted more of my touch. Disgusting Muggle! This is what you fought for, Potter! Pathetic muggles you wanted to save." 

Harry had his eyes softened. "it's just one out of many, Draco. Not everyone is like that. And it's not wrong to be gay. He probably didn't know how to express. Just let it go. I'm with you here." He held the pale, soft hand. "I won't leave you, I promise." He wrapped his arms around him. 

"I just don't get it. Mathew always told me everything. I know him since I came to Muggle world. He helped me with everything around me. From jobs to documents. Then why?" Draco let his head fall on the broad chest. He inhaled deeply. "I can't get that merlin awful smell out of my nose." 

"Of blood? Of cum?" Harry provided but Draco shook his head. 

"Smoke. Tobacco. Cigarettes" Draco gasped before leaning back. "Of cigarettes! He smelt like cigarettes!" 

"So what Draco?" 

"Mathew doesn't smoke cigarettes. He would never!" 

"Perhaps he does it without you knowing." 

Draco shook his head again. "never. His father died cause of tobacco and cigs. He would never. And it was so unlike him. He had a bottle of rum with him. He doesn't like rum." Draco stood up, pacing back and forth. He didn't say for a while. "He said he didn't know what he was doing. He was going to say 'hypnotise' probably. It's like he was imperioed." Draco frowned before his eyes widened and his skin turned to deathly pale. "No one knows I live here. Except you." He said quietly. 

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "what's this Draco? Are you saying that I casted a spell on him?" He said in a sarcastic tone. He stood up taking a few steps forward, making Draco take more steps back. "I don't even have the wand with me." 

"You didn't have on you yesterday either. Yet you cleaned my door." 

"It was probably in my tool kit." 

"It wasn't. I saw insides of your tool kit." 

"I had probably put it in my pants." 

"It's the first thing they teach us in Hogwarts. Not to put your wand in your bottoms." 

Harry smiled at him. "Draco. You're over analysing." 

"I heard the rumours. That you could do wandless magic." 

"Rumours, Draco. Rumours." 

Draco felt the wall on his back. "did you spell Mathew?" The smile turned to grin, and the dark brown raised in a mocking way. "You did, didn't you?" Draco said quietly, Harry's grin widening. "wh-why?" 

Harry laughed loudly, each passing second making Draco shiver in fear wilder. "why you ask?" He didn't waste time before pulling Draco to the ground, pining him with one hand on both of his wrists, holding the legs with his knees. Draco struggled desperately, trying to pull his limbs. Harry slapped him on his face hard, pale skin turning red. Draco yelled loudly, calling for unheard help. That only turned on Harry. His length was hardening and he grinded down against the soft prick. "yes! Shout more! Cry for help. I want to see that face of yours." He leaned down to lick at the long neck that he dreamt to wet dreams in past few nights. He sunk his teeth in the skin, sucking it to bruise terribly. 

"Stop it Potter!" 

"Oh Draco. You sweet, unguided boy." He captured the struggling mouth in a deep kiss, prodding his tongue in licking the teeth, the gums, the tongue, tasting everything Draco. He growled when he left his lower lip bitten sharply, feeling blood ooze out. He fell back, licking the blood from his lip back into his system. 

"Don't fucking call me Draco, you bastard!" 

Harry grinned at him instead. "do you want me to call you Baby?" He ripped the thin fabric of the vest, sliding his hand to the exposed nipple, rubbing at it roughly. Draco kept on struggling, trying to kick him or punch him, but his limbs were pinned. "it's better not to struggle. There's the difference between the holds of one who carries heavy packages and one who carries food in small trays, both of them for two years." 

"You stalked me! You son of a whore!" Harry slapped him hard on his other cheek. The teeth might have clanked against his tongue. He could see sharp tears pooling in the mercury eyes. All he wanted was to see them roll down and for Draco to cry openly. He hissed loudly and agate a minute saw the white snake infront of him. 

"Salazar! Salazar, do something!" Draco cried out to the snake, but it didn't do anything. Harry hissed again and the snake then went onto the thin wrists, wrapping its body around the grip. Harry loosened his hold.

"Now, Baby. Salazar here is quite a poisonous snake. I researched about it. One bite of his and you'd be shaking in seizures instantly. You wouldn't want that would you? So stay still, or I'll make him bite you." The tears were rolling down the cheeks and Harry wanted nothing more than to jump in joy. But he controlled himself. "Right Baby?"

"Fuck you, Potter!" Draco spat at him, the spittle landing on his cheek. Harry smiled in return, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He swallowed the whimpers and cries, moaning in return. His tongue was nipped sharply and he dragged it out, not before biting the smaller tongue. Draco whimpered in pain. 

"You give me a very good idea now." He said something in a mumble and Draco felt all his clothes disappear. He tried to cover himself, but it was all in vain. "what are you hiding for? You didn't have any problem this morning." He grabbed the soft length and stroked it. 

"No! Please Potter!" Ah. There it was. The cries he wanted.

Draco yelled and screamed, pulling at his hands. Harry casted a binding spell, the legs were pulled taut and a rope wound around the ankles to somewhere Draco couldn't see, spreading his thighs in the motion. "now, Baby. Don't move your hands, okay? You know what Salazar will do if you do so." Harry moved back to stand, admiring the work he just created. He removed his belt and then unzipped his trousers, taking out his hard length. He stroked it a couple of times before he sat in middle of spreaded, naked, pale thighs. 

One of his fingers caressed the inner thigh, letting it wander up and down, to the base of the length to the starting of the knee. The pleads and the whimpers and the cries were music to his ears. "stop Potter! You're doing wrong!" But it felt so right. Harry bent to take the soft prick in his mouth, his hand gently caressing the balls. He let his tongue graze at the underside and licked the tip quite a few times. He smirked when he felt it stir in his mouth, before it hardened. 

"Look at this, Draco- Baby. You say no, but your cock says yes!" He took the balls in his mouth, tonguing vigorously in between them. He grabbed at the thighs with his arms and raised them up, the binds lengthening at his pull. His tongue lapped at the opening as he moaned. "You taste amazing." 

"Stop please Potter! For the love of God!" Draco didn't keep still. He was aware as to what would happen next, fright conquered his mind. He yelled loudly when a finger prodded in him sharply. His tears didn't stop flowing down his cheeks. He felt the tongue lap at his entrance again and then a second finger joined in. The movement then stopped, Draco knew it wasn't over yet he felt a bit of relief. He became quiet for a while, his eyes opening which he hadn't known when he had them screwed tight, and he looked at Potter, who looked at him with a concerned smile. Only if it was real. He panted heavily and loudly. He was going to say something gently, but then yelped when the fingers moved in and out of him, scissoring him at the same time. 

"I think that's enough prep for you." Harry pulled out his fingers. He used his precum to lube himself up and lined his head at the entrance. "here we go!" He pushed in, in one thrust. Draco almost felt his throat jump out of his mouth at the sudden intrusion. His cries increased in volume and he could feel new tears roll down his face. He struggled around as much as he could, but he couldn't throw away the stronger man. A few aimed thrusts later he felt a huge tug inside of him and one of cries turned to a loud shout. He stopped himself from moving and saying anything when he felt that feeling again. It felt too bad yet too good. He didn't want to feel it, but a few prods at the same place again and again made him yelp out again. 

"S-Stop Potter, please." He groaned out, in a raspy voice. 

"How could I though?" Harry started thrusting at the same place he had found, pumping the pale and red, half hard prick of Draco at a face speed. "how could I, when you're feeling so good now." 

Draco shook his head. "no! I'm not! Stop it!" 

Harry moaned, feeling himself get closer and closer. He twisted inside and could hear a loud moan from bottom. It felt even more better when Draco felt good too. When he felt that unrequired pleasure. 

"Potter! Please don't." His voice was high pitched, as if he was close to his climax. His face was red and lips screwed in a disgusted expression. He yelled. "I'll come or else!"

Harry leaned down to kiss his neck wetly before leaving a long lick to his ear. "Then come, Draco." He whispered in his ear. 

Draco shook violently, his toes curled in and he fisted his hands, his nails digging in the skin of his palms. His moans grew redundant and he cried out loud. "Merlin! Please! Don't ... Stop!" Harry chuckled against his skin. 

"Don't do it, please stop or don't stop doing it?" He asked with a growl moving his hips harder and faster at him. He heard soft whimpers from him and grinned to see his face red and wet with tears, moist pants coming from the bitten mouth, his hair spread out like a halo. He cried aloud every now and then. And Harry felt his cock throb brilliantly at that. "I know you wanna come, Draco." He said raspy feeling the walls clenching around his length. Draco shook his head, his face shivering. 

"Please. Lord please!" He screamed out aloud when his back arched and he spurted out in long ropes on his stomach. Harry groaned from top, spilling immediately inside of him. He fell on top of him and both of them laid panted. 

Salazar unwound himself and slithered away to his jar type bowl. Harry muttered a finite spell and the bounds from Draco's legs disappeared. He looked at the grey eyes, which were red with tears and pain and too much pleasure. Draco laid limp below him. He brushed the damp blonde hair to the side looking and at most admiring the face. "why?" Draco whispered below him, and Harry wouldn't have heard him if he wasn't looking at his face at the time. 

"Cause I can. And I think I love you. Your face, your tears, your attitude, you happy and mostly- you crying. I love you. I love you Draco." He bent down to leave a small kiss on wet lips. He smiled at him. But Draco then pushed at his chest. He frowned upon at that, but the weak push felt a lot to him. Draco then pushed him hard, slapping at his chest. Harry moved back. 

Draco sat up, glaring at him dangerously. "get out!" Harry stood up in confusion. "get out! Fucking get out of my house! GET OUT!" Harry didn't want this type of tears which poured down his face. He wanted to see the angry tears, sad tears, upset tears, shock tears. But Draco's eyes were defeated. He would have excepted it, but then Draco threw a vase at his head, which his missed by a hair length. Harry pulled on is clothes and rushed out from the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry shut the door behind him and he saw Mathew blooded on the corner staring at him with big eyes. He couldn't meet his eyes and ran down the stairs. He ran to where ever his legs could take him. He ran. 

* 

Draco moved in with Mathew. It was awkward between them for a week, and Draco had to convince him that he had actually been hypnotised by the deliveryman. After the event with Potter, Draco had washed himself up thoroughly with steaming water and went out to get fresh air where he found Mathew near the stair case. He treated him but didn't really tell him what happened. It had been a month and Draco was getting accustomed with his life. He changed his waiter's job to a different restaurant and even though it didn't pay him like it did with previous one, it was enough. Mathew was a good roommate. He also didn't ask him questions about his weird plants. Thinking of that Draco had planted the plant which Potter had given him in nearby woods and donated the book to a very old and shabby bookstore. 

It was a Friday night and Mathew and Draco had planned to watch a horror movie. Draco was clearly disgusted by what was happening on the screen, like who opens up a person's intestines for fun. He slipped his feet under the woollen blanket which both of them shared. His fingers played with a loose end, fiddling it violently as he saw the man on the screen scream with utmost pain. He jumped in his seat when he heard the doorbell. That's one thing he didn't like about Mathew's house, the doorbell was too loud. He looked at Mathew who looked lazily at him. "Get it please, Dan." Draco pouted as he got up. "and could you grab that bottle of water?" Draco sighed as he grabbed hold of the glass bottle on the table as he passed by it to get to the door. He flinged it open and the bottle dropped from his hand into many pieces and a large puddle of water. 

He shook violently as his eyes met deep green eyes and a wide smirk. "hello Draco! Nice night." Draco didn't move. He couldn't even if he wanted to, he was stood with shock and fear. 

"Dan! Who is it?" He heard Mathew speak out and then he heard soft thumping of steps behind him. 

"Are you cheating on me, Draco?" Potter's smile dropped to grim face. Draco gulped audibly. 

"Dan?" 

"And you're living with him?" Potter said with a warning in his voice. Draco could only blink, he took in his attire and Potter was in a black shirt and black trousers, perfect to blend in with a black night. He couldn't be spotted by anyone of the neighbors even if Draco chose to make a ruckus. 

"Oh my god! Dan! It's the same man!" He felt a grip on his arm from behind and a strong tug to the back. Draco turned to Mathew, wanting to tell him to stop. To not agitate Potter more. He could see the green eyes darken as it took in the hold which Mathew did on Draco's arm. 

Draco looked at him and caught eye contact with Potter. He shook his head. He whispered a please and his eyes begged. But it was too late when Potter pointed his arm at Mathew and yelled "Stupefy!"


End file.
